Same Band New Song
by metsjetsbucks41
Summary: A new twist starting at the end of season 6 and going through what I believe should have happened if they were picked up for season 8. Josh/Donna as well as Sam/Ainsley
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything having to do with the West Wing only this story line is my idea. Please review. **

Chapter 1

Josh Lyman lay awake, staring at the contoured ceiling of another plain, non descript hotel room. It was yet another sleepless night on another long shot Presidential campaign. The only difference between eight years ago and now was that the woman he loved was directly across the hall. Whoever said that being lonely and being alone were two different things was dead on. He would add to that though, combining the two and the result would be hell on earth.

It all started the day she yelled 'I quit' across the bullpen. He had finally learned that everybody put their own interests first. Loyalty was not something Josh took lightly. He didn't leave people. He still held the guilt from running out of the house like his sister said to on the night she died. In that moment he decided to take Leo's advice and go find his guy. All it took was one quickly booked flight to Houston and he had talked Congressman Matt Santos into running for President. The nine point plan was good and then Matt added a tenth, him. He would be in if Josh was with him. So here Josh was on this crazy ride all over again. He wouldn't ever be Leo to President Bartlet, but he wanted to be Josh to Matt Santos.

Josh knew they were floundering but he knew he had one big play left in him. He got out of bed and booked a flight to California for first thing the next morning. The Congressman wanted to take a day with his family and Josh, who didn't like it at first, was on board in the end. While Matt Santos spent the day with his kids Josh was going to put the band back together.

Sam Seaborn loved his old/new life. He was just an attorney, and actually socialized outside of his job. Sam was getting married next year and he was never going back to D.C. if he could help it. So, on this relaxing Saturday morning as he ran from his Malibu home to get the newspaper politics were the last thing on his mind.

"Gee, you leave the civilized world and you start running everywhere?"

Sam knew that voice; he had known it for the last near twenty years. "What are you doing here Josh?" As he spoke he turned around to look at his old friend and nearly dropped the paper. Sam was shocked to see how nearly unglued Josh looked.

"We need to talk."

**West Wing**

Donna Moss loved her new job. She was on the ground floor of the sitting Vice President's campaign and he was the front runner. Professionally, she was moving in the right direction and was thriving on the campaign trail. On a Saturday in Iowa as she entered the hotel restaurant for breakfast she noticed the Congressman's staff eating but something was missing and that something was Josh. As she walked past Ned and Ronna she overheard their conversation, "Why did he leave for California so early, and who was he going to see?"

Donna's first thought was the Congressman had given up and left then she saw Santos and heard words that made her heart skip a beat, "Josh went to bring in and old friend from home or so he said."

Donna thought who from Cali-then she realized just where he went. Donna's good feeling that morning suddenly turned sour. If Josh pulled this rabbit out of his hat again life was about to get harder for the Vice President.

**West Wing**

Sam got in Josh's rental car and they drove back to his house. When they went in the house he heard a very distinct female voice greet Sam. Josh responded first, "Hi Ainsley, on vacation?"

"No I live here Josh," she answered as she first kissed Sam and then gave Josh a big hug.

"Since when," Josh asked after the initial shock wore off.

"About two or two and a half months, I told you I was leaving to get married."

"Oh I remember that, I just never got your future husband's name before you left."

"I figured you being a possible Best Man in the wedding would have known who said hubby to be was."

As both heads turned to Sam he had the 'I'm in trouble' look on his face. He nonchalantly responded, "I was going to tell you but there was Zoë and then Gaza and I just felt I needed to be there for you and not talking about my love life."

Josh looked down and took a deep breath as he blurted out, "You guys are perfect for each other than being a mixed marriage." When he finally finished there was a moment of silence and then all three of them laughed out loud. The trio moved into the sitting room and sat down, after refusing coffee Josh stood up and began. "You're probably wondering why I'm here." Before anyone could respond he went on, "Sam, I need you on the trail with me. I know you said you were done but I am at my wits end. This guy is the real deal and I have everyone I once considered a friend against me except you."

Ainsley spoke very softly to Josh, "What about Donna?"

Josh got this far away look in his eyes and brokenly responded, "Donna left me she's with Will running Russell."

"Josh I don't want to go back," Sam finally spoke up to his friend.

Josh took a steadying breath and responded, "I just mean for the campaign. You know I wouldn't ask if this wasn't a last resort. You probably need time to think and I have to get back to Iowa. Just please think about it. I need my best friend on this, if not to win then not to lose my mind losing."

As he turned Josh was shocked that the next words came from Ainsley "Can he beat Russell?"

Josh turned around and simply replied, "Bingo Bob is the easy part, your guy is going to be the tough part."

Before he could turn back she asked another question "Can he beat Arnold Vinnick?" Josh looked her dead in the eye and smiled with his dimples in all their glory.

Sam finally jumped in and said to his future wife "I really do need to think."

"No, you don't, Samuel Norman. Your best friend who swore he was going to leave you alone after you left D.C. is here and he is asking for your help. Go pack and I will handle the firm, they like me better than you anyway. You get on the trail you mop the floor with Russell and then you beat Vinnick in November and make me White House counsel." When she next turned to Josh and continued, "That's condition number one and condition number two is you take your head out of your ass and tell Donna you love her and you're sorry for being a jackass."

Without even a second for Sam to react Josh responded by simply reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small blue box and opened it. Ainsley gasped and Sam looked on, slack jawed. "I've had it on me since I got on the plane to Germany and have had it everyday since. I had this big speech planned when she woke up and then Colin was there and I just didn't think it was right. I have loved Donna for so long I can't remember a day I haven't loved her." As he finished his speech the soon to be married couple bear hugged him group hug style and then Sam went to pack. A second seat booked on Josh's flight and two hours later Sam and Josh were airborne to Iowa and started carving out a strategy to make Matt Santos the next President of the United States.

**West Wing**

Will Bailey, Donna Moss, and Vice President Russell were planning an event later that evening in the V.P.'s suite and Donna just didn't seem with it. After the Vice President went to take a call Will walked over to Donna. "You ok Donna?"

Russell came walking back in as Donna said to Will, "Josh went to get Sam, he left early this morning."

"Sam who?" responded V.P. Russell.

"Sam Seaborn, sir," Donna answered.

"So he went to get someone else to work on a fledgling campaign."

"With all due respect Mr. Vice President the last time Josh did that Josiah Bartlet was elected President," Donna coolly said.

Will was dumbfounded and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm going to call Leo McGarry and see if he has heard anything about this." So Will walked into the other room and dialed the White House. When he was finally connected to Leo he could hear the smirk on the other end.

"Hey Will what's going on, everything ok?"

"I was just wondering if there's any truth to something Donna said to me earlier, she said Josh went to get Sam in California. I'm not looking for any inside stuff Josh may have said I would just like to know if you heard anything."

After a slight pause Leo responded in kind, "Josh did indeed pull Sam back into the fold and just so you know and aren't shocked when you hear I understand Charlie Young is giving the President his resignation as we speak to sign onto the Santos campaign for President."

Will was shocked to say the least and felt a little screwed to say the most. "Thanks for the info Leo. I can't say I'm happy but I should have known Josh was going to surround himself with people he knew to help a candidate he didn't."

"It is a good strategy. Listen you guys are doing fine and you'll have a fight on your hands. Just keep your chin up." Then he hung up.

As Will entered the main room of the suite he looked pale. "What is it, Will?" Donna asked.

"Not only did Josh succeed in bringing in Sam, but also Charlie just resigned and he is on his way to Iowa to join Josh too."

"What does this mean?" the V.P. asked him.

"Sir, I believe once this hits the press we will no longer be the front runner. Not with the Santos campaign adding a heavyweight like Sam and an insider like Charlie."

**West Wing**

Back at the White House President Bartlet was beaming as he read Charlie's letter of resignation. The President asked Charlie if he was sure of what he was doing; Charlie responded "Yes. Josh took a big chance on me at one point; it's my turn to return the favor sir. He went and got Sam in L.A. today."

When Jed heard this he was a little surprised. He walked over to Charlie shook his hand and asked, "Where do you see this going?"

"Matt Santos is going to win the nomination and be the next President of the United States."

When he finished Jed Bartlet looked at this grown man, so much more confident than when he met him and hugged him like a father would hug a son, "Kick Bingo Bob's ass."

**West Wing**

After her meeting, Donna ate dinner in the restaurant at the hotel and then went back to her room. At this late hour she was shocked how loud the room across the hall was. When she concentrated on the voices themselves she couldn't help but smile. Josh, Charlie, Sam, and Congressman Santos were batting ideas back and forth and it sounded like a senior staff meeting in Leo's office at the White House. She lost track of how long she stood there listening when the door opened. Josh stood there and looked at her like she was the only woman in the entire world and her heart started to beat faster. He nervously smiled at her and when she turned to go back into her room he hurriedly spoke, "I miss you so much my skin hurts. I know this is terrible timing Donna but after the primaries are over I want to be with you. I want to date you, marry you, and love you forever. I know you probably hate me but I had to tell you." Donna looked up and with tears in her eyes attacked him kissing Josh with everything she had in her. As the kiss deepened they were letting go of the tension and the hurt feelings of the past near decade. When they finally came up for air she noticed he had the smile that was only reserved for her on his face and it melted her heart. "I have to get back to work."

She looked at him and with a face he hadn't seen in years simply said, "Do good in there."

Josh in reaction to that statement quickly stated, "Come with me, not as my assistant but as anything you want. I need the people I trust the most with me. I need the people I love the most with me." Donna was shocked. She turned and opened her door and went into her room, leaving Josh standing there unsure of what to do next.

He went back into his room and Sam looked up at him and with a smug smile on his face said "Did she mark her territory while you were out there?"

This line earned a loud laugh from Charlie, a funny smirk from the congressman and an 'I'm going to whack you' scowl from Josh. They were wrapping the session up when there was a loud knock on the door. The Congressman said "It's probably Helen and that means one of you is gonna get an earful."

"My money is on Josh," Sam smiled. When Josh opened the door he was met with a different blonde.

Donna kissed him in front of the guys and then looked him in the eyes, "Press Secretary. I will accept nothing less. I want to be in on strategy and I am still not getting you coffee."

Before Josh could say anything Congressman Santos chimed in, "Done and so it doesn't look improper you report directly to me."

As Josh took a look around the room he could only think of one thing to say, "Let's go win this thing."

As Primary season dragged on the Santos team picked up a ton of momentum. They went into the convention in the lead but it was too close to call against Vice President Russell. Late on the night before the convention opened Sam was taking his third pass at the Congressman's speech when his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he answered, "Sam Seaborn."

The caller in a gruff tone forcefully said, "Write this down and don't ask who this is." Sam did as he was told and began to take dictation and was surprised when he figured out who it was. He was getting the help he needed and he was connecting with an old friend. In closing the caller told him, "Now go beat that cowboy boot wearing stuffed shirt." Then he hung up. Sam sat there staring at what he wrote and after he put it at the end of the speech he smiled and set out to find Josh.

When Josh read the speech he looked at Sam when he was done smiled and simply said, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't know you told Toby to call me."

"I didn't."

"Son of a bitch," Sam sighed.

Josh simply replied, "Yeah."

**West Wing**

The next night as the thousands of delegates looked on and millions watched on the television at home both frontrunners addressed the convention. After a turn at rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that the Vice President would speak first. He was introduced by his wife and delivered the speech Will wrote for him very well. The reaction to the speech was not what they were looking for. Josh was backstage and listened to the crowd and began to smile. Matt Santos was a far better public speaker and between what Sam, Toby, and Matt himself wrote, he would bring the house down. Josh wasn't only thinking about the technique but also the message. Had he himself been in another candidate's corner before this night, after the speech even he would vote Santos in a heartbeat. He looked off to his side and saw Donna doing a spin and he smiled as his heart swelled with pride. If everything went as he thought it would he would be celebrating a whole lot more than just getting his guy nominated for President.

Helen Santos was waiting to take the stage and she was shaking with nerves. She fiddled with the pages to her introduction speech for her husband and constantly fixed her suit trying to calm down. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she smiled. Helen and Donna Moss had formed a strong bond while she was stumping for her husband. They had a professional respect for each other as Helen watched Donna's skills with the press, and their girl talk about their men made them close personally. "What's wrong Mrs. Santos?"

Helen looked away and responded, "I am scared stiff. I have never spoken in front of this many people and then Ned goes and reminds me about the TV audience. Josh tells me to picture somebody naked and all I think of is Matt and that's a whole different feeling that's not good in front of this many people."

Donna couldn't help but start laughing and shortly there after Helen followed suit. "You will do fine Mrs. Santos. You have always done well on the trail and remember your part is only three minutes long. He's got the hard part." With that little pep talk she began to feel better. Two minutes later Helen took the stage and very eloquently delivered her speech and the crowd roared as her husband took the stage.

His staff looked on as Matt delivered the speech flawlessly. He used the inflection of his voice to raise the delegates to a fever pitch, and as he got to the end they were cheering so loud he had to shout into the microphone to be heard. "Vote for the person who shares your ideals, your hopes, your dreams. Vote for the person who most embodies what you believe we need to keep our country strong and free, and when you have done that you can go back to Seattle, and Boston, to Miami, to Omaha, to Tulsa, Chicago and Atlanta with your head held high and say I am a member of the Democratic party." The noise in the convention center was so loud even the news anchors were being drowned out. Josh had Sam and Charlie join Donna to do any press requests and he took the Congressman and Mrs. Santos back to their staff room to wait while they called the ballot.

"Well Josh what do you think?" Matt Santos asked his campaign manager.

"Well sir I think we are going to have more than your nomination to celebrate tonight. I am more nervous for after we win this thing than you getting the nod on the first ballot." Matt and Helen looked at each other wondering what would make this political ego maniac more nervous than this night, when the light bulb went off in Helen's brain.

"Oh my God you're proposing to Donna tonight aren't you?" Helen shrieked as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her volume.

Josh pulled out the ring and showed the couple whom he had grown close to over the past few months. Both Matt and Helen smiled and then Josh quickly shoved the ring back in his pocket as he gave his final instructions as he went to leave, "Stay here. Ronna and Ned will be back in a few minutes to keep you company. I'm going to help Sam, Donna and Charlie with spin and I'll be back." Josh stopped himself before he left and made a very important statement, "I would like you to give consideration to putting Leo McGarry on the ticket as V.P. He has vast foreign policy experience and he knows how to run a country. I know he is unknown to you but being honest when Hoynes left he was my first choice to be V.P. for President Bartlet."

Matt looked back to Josh and simply nodded and responded, "I agree he is unknown but if this works out like your nine point plan I'm in because you are." Josh Lyman knew at that point that not only was Matt his guy politically, but he had also found a friend.

**West Wing**

Josh met up with Sam on the floor as Texas had requested the honor of putting Matt Santos over the top and naming him the Democratic nominee for President. Sam asked Josh quickly, "Holy cow we did it, who in the hell is going to be our V.P.?"

Josh couldn't help but begin to laugh. He just merely looked at Sam, smirked and told him, "It's time to bring in the guy who brought us here the first time."

Sam was floored and tried to form a coherent sentence as Charlie came up behind him and slyly added, "You told him Leo is going to be V.P. huh."

Josh was laughing in earnest now and Sam joined in. "How did you know I just came up with that about fifteen minutes ago?" Josh got out in between laughs.

Charlie hit back with, "There is only one choice. The sitting Secretary of State would be great but they have issues he's tending to, Russell is a joke and Baker doesn't want to. We need a strong V.P. to help combat Sullivan on the Republican ticket." Josh and Sam were impressed by Charlie and his hypothesis. The trio moved through the crowd to get grab Donna and head toward the staff room.

As the quartet made their way back to their staff room Josh knew he had one more person to talk to about Leo before Leo himself. He told the other three to head back to the Congressman and to start working on a nomination speech for Leo and ideas on who to give it. Sam asked Josh with a puzzled tone, "Where are you going?"

"To get the permission of our V.P.'s best friend," Josh replied. Charlie turned and followed right behind him. "What are you doing?" Josh asked Charlie with a little hint of annoyance.

"I'm going with you. I have a feeling if we need an emotional appeal I'm your guy."

Josh chuckled and hit back with, "You just want to see Zoey."

A big smile broke out on his face and he nodded to Josh in confirmation. As they made it to the President's suite they fixed their rumpled clothes and went in to speak to the oldest friend of the man they wanted on the ticket. As the door opened CJ hit Josh with a running start and a big smile. Engulfing him in a huge hug she simply said, "Good job, mi amour." Josh smiled back and told her they needed a moment with President Bartlet. She smiled and nodded and went over to the other door knocked and went inside. After what seemed like forever Josiah Bartlet walked out leaning on his cane with not only a huge smile on his face but a tear in his eye. "Josh you did it again, another dark horse to the nomination, and if Charlie's prediction from a few months ago is right, into the Oval Office as well."

Josh smiled at the President and simply replied, "Thank you sir."

Charlie took this moment to jump in, "Sir we need some help with our choice for V.P."

"Who do you want me to talk to boys?" Jed responded with a knowing grin.

"That's just it sir. We don't want you to do it so much as we want your permission to ask someone." An almost childlike Josh commented back.

"Why would you need my permission?"

"Because you'll be able to tell us if Leo will accept Mr. President," Josh quickly answered back.

Jed's face took on an expression of shock and CJ who had just walked in asked immediately. "What's wrong, sir."

"They want Leo for V.P." Jed quickly told CJ.

"Wow that is genius. The questions about foreign policy they would ask will be answered and who knows more about running this country than Leo."

"The question now is will he accept?" Josh asked the group with his head down.

"You're damn right he will accept, and if he doesn't I will make it an executive order," exclaimed President Bartlet.

Josh, CJ, Charlie and the President all smiled triumphantly.

**West Wing**

While Josh was having his conversation with the President, Donna noticed Mrs. Santos was acting strange. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?" Donna asked quietly.

Helen spun on Donna with a grin and an unreadable tone, "You know, I told you never to 'ma'am' me, Donna. My name is Helen. No, there's nothing wrong just trying to get a handle on all that's both going on and going to go on tonight."

"I'm sorry Helen it's just that if Josh heard me call you that he might start losing his hair faster," she chuckled as she finished the statement.

Helen Santos looked at her new friend and finally realized she truly had no clue he was going to propose later. "How long till the President addresses the convention and we have to do the hand holding thing with the balloon drop?"

"Most likely an hour or so, do you need help getting the kids ready or anything?"

"No, my mother is here and so is my sister they have it covered," Helen told her. "Where is Josh anyway?" Was the next thing Helen could think to say, "He had to go talk to the President about adding Leo McGarry as the V.P. Not so much permission but taking his temperature if Leo would accept." Helen seemed to panic a little at the last part of her answer. "What do we do if he doesn't accept?" she asked hurriedly.

"He will." Sam's voice came from by the door.

"How do you know that, Sam?" Helen questioned his vigorous response.

"Because when your best friend and the man you think of as a son asks you to do something you do it." A knowing smile was exchanged by the three as the truth of the statement hit home.

**West Wing**

As he walked around the floor Josh kept scanning for Leo. He finally found him under the bleachers where they had hammered out all the details of the convention. As Josh walked up he didn't just see the man before him. He saw the man that had been his father's friend and also the man that had taught him everything he knew politically. "Hey, what are you doing here, you ought to be on the floor celebrating with your guys," Leo told Josh as he came and sat at the table Leo was working at.

"We still gotta lineup a V.P.," Josh answered.

"I'm sure Russell is a non issue," Leo smirked, "He was a non starter with the Congressman." Leo continued to organize the few papers on the table, "You want me to help you work up a list?"

"No we've got our guy we just don't know if he's going to accept."

"You want the President to pick up the phone push your guy along?" Leo questioned.

"I went and saw the President he told me kick the guys ass all over the school yard if it came to that." Josh smiled as he recounted the end of his talk with the President.

"So who is it?" Leo asked with a big smile on his face.

"You," Josh said as he got up and walked away leaving Leo with a look of utter terror and shock on his face. Leo knew what his next move was; it was time to go see his oldest friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After overcoming the shock Leo set out to find his oldest friend. As he made his way to the Presidential Suite he was trying to figure out just what he was going to say. He had an idea; however he couldn't speak like that to the President of the United States. He finally got to the room and he asked the agents if he was in. The agent nodded and he knocked and waited a second before opening the door. The scene he saw was not what he was expecting. Abbey was talking to Helen Santos and the President and Congressman were talking in the corner. As he made his way in they turned to look at who had walked in and Abbey spoke first. "Matt, Helen, we should probably get ready for the rest of the night. I have a feeling the protocol for the moment is going right out the window." Matt and Helen were shocked and looked between the President and Leo then simply walked out.

After the trio had left Leo broke the silence, "With all due respect Mr. President but are you trying to kill me?"

"No I'm not. I really believe you are the best man for the job. I am going to make sure the party pays for a doctor to go with you and make sure you're staying healthy. I may have pushed Josh along to nominate you but I am not losing my best friend." When the President finished Leo was speechless.

He just looked at his friend eight years after he got him the nomination and smiled, "Are you sure, sir?" Leo was a bit apprehensive, "I was Labor Secretary not anything executive like this."

"Leo, there is no one who can do the job better. Matt needs foreign policy experience and you have that in spades. You also are the calming influence on the man that will be his chief of staff."

Leo smirked and responded, "Oh no, that's our Press Secretary. I know he thinks he's hiding it well, and he is from Donna but Josh is going to propose to her tonight."

As Jed let the information sink in there was another knock at the door. Abbey walked in and smiled at the two old friends. "Are you two done fighting? We have to go out there and listen to me make the nomination speech for Leo and then the balloons have to fall." The men stood there shocked as Abbey explained further. "Donna called and said they wanted someone who has known you a long time to make the speech. Since Jed can't I'm going to."

"Thank you, Abbey. You guys are really the best friends a man with a checkered past like me could ever ask for."

In reaction to Leo's sentiment Jed just looked at him and simply said, "It was a nice thing you did for me. It is my turn to return the favor."

**West Wing **

Later that night President Josiah Bartlet climbed the stairs to watch his wife finish her nominating speech for his oldest friend and then he took the stage. Jed looked out over the crowd for the third straight convention and began to speak. "It has been an honor to serve you these past eight years." His speech was cutoff by the delegates and crowd cheering 'four more years'. He smiled and tried to calm the crowd down. "It now gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the leaders of our party, and the next President and Vice President of the United States Matthew Vincente Santos and Leo Thomas McGarry." The cheering reached a deafening pitch and the balloons started to fall. As the President, First Lady, and the Santos family along with Leo and Mallory all held their hands high they let it all soak in. They all knew the next few months were going to be a fight but for now the moment felt pretty good.

**West Wing**

Josh, Sam, Donna and Charlie were watching in the back on the television the payoff of all their hard work so far. They knew they had more work to do but they were soaking it all in. For Josh, Sam and Donna this was the second time they had gotten an unknown here and for Charlie his first. Ned and Ronna were with the Congressman's staff on the hill and couldn't believe what they had helped do. As Josh looked over at them he pulled them aside and started to speak, "You guys have been invaluable. The way you know the Congressman has helped us get to know him and you. Thank you for all your hard work you have done and all I know you'll do. What I need from you guys now though is help getting something personal done."

At that the duo looked at him and didn't know what to think. Ronna asked him, "What's up, boss?"

Josh was shocked at the way Ronna addressed him and smiled as he put his arms around them both, "I need you to keep Donna occupied and away from the press. I am proposing in a little bit and don't want her to get sidetracked."

Ronna began to tear up and Ned shook his head in the affirmative that he would help. "If she asks what we're doing what do we tell her?" Ned asked with an almost fearful look on his face.

"Just tell her I asked you to keep her away from the press. We don't need them making a big thing about Leo yet until we can put a poll in the field. Sam and Charlie are gonna be helping me." The two of them shook their heads and set off to find Donna.

**West Wing**

Josh, Sam and Charlie along with Zoey were getting the Santos staff room to look as close to Josh's old office at the White House as they could. They were almost finished when there was a knock at the door. CJ Cregg stood on the other side with a bottle of champagne and a smile, "Thought you'd like some refreshments for the big moment Josh."

"Thank you, Claudia-Jean. Please put it in the fridge for me."

She looked at him like he had six heads, walked out the door and brought in an ice bucket on a tripod. "You think I'm letting you put Dom in a mini fridge!"

Josh just smiled and then told them to get lost. 'Good luck' echoed around the room from all those who were helping him. The he pulled out his cell phone and called Ronna, "Tell her I need to see her in the staff room to go over what we want on the poll." He hung up after a quick goodbye and began to pace.

The next conversation was going to determine the rest of his life. He had never been so nervous in his near forty years. What seemed like an eternity after he called Ronna, Donna walked in and was taken back by the scene in front of her. Josh stood there in a tux with the tie undone and he had turned the room into his old office. "Josh, we aren't going to talk about a poll are we?" Donna asked him in a quiet voice.

"No, we aren't," he responded. He took a few steps toward her and reached in his pocket. He pulled the ring out and held it in his hand his eyes never leaving hers. Donna couldn't break eye contact if she tried. He had captivated her with this whole scene and she wasn't entirely sure she was breathing.

"Josh what is all of this. I mean I know it's as close to your office as you could make it but what's with the tux and the champagne?" Donna asked him confused.

"I am trying to set a mood for this and the only thing besides my office I could think of was too far in the future for my taste. Donna, you are everything to me and it took me way too long to realize it. I love you with every fiber of my being and I would like nothing more if you would agree to be my wife and marry me."

As he said the last part he got down on one knee. Donna was now crying and nearly hyperventilating. She had everything she ever wanted right in front of her and it didn't seem real. She reached out caressed Josh's face and pinched his cheek. At his loud exclamation of pain she smiled and realized it was real. "Yes," she told him in a breathy quiet voice. Josh jumped up and kissed her with everything he had. What they didn't know was that when Josh yelled everyone came running. So as Sam, Charlie, Zoey and CJ looked on Josh slid the diamond ring on Donna's finger. She looked at it and then back to Josh and in typical Josh and Donna fashion asked him an off the wall question, "What was far to in the future for your taste Josh?"

He said to her with a sheepish grin on his face, "I didn't want to wait until I could throw snowballs at your window." After hearing that Donna, CJ and Zoey were all in tears.

"You know, for a jackass, you can really be sweet sometimes, Josh," CJ said to him and drew a laugh from all of their friends.

**West Wing**

When the staff caught up to the Congressman the next morning he brought up a topic no one was expecting. "I think we need to bring more voices onto this ride Josh," Matt Santos told his campaign manager.

Josh looked at him with a very puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I was thinking that we are basically running against ourselves. He's a moderate and we have the same views on a lot of different issues. We co-sponsored a bill for god sakes. We need to shake it up a little while retaining our message that we communicated so well during the primaries."

Josh thought it was a pretty good idea. He looked to his right and Sam had the same look on his face. It was time to bring a different point of view into the fold.

"Well, Congressman, I have a suggestion," Sam contributed.

"What would that be, Sam?" Matt responded.

"Well we need to hear stuff from both sides. My idea is really two fold. One, we bring in Louise Thornton from the D.N.C. office and try and get Will Bailey from the V.P. The second part is to have my fiancé join us and help craft our message. She said she worked with you on some language for the Workers Bill a couple years ago when she was in the White House Counsel's office."

Matt looked at this blue in the blood democrat and quietly asked Sam. "You're marrying a republican?"

"Why yes, sir, I am. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and is the reason I'm here," Sam answered with a defensive edge to his voice.

Matt put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I was just shocked. Ainsley is a great lawyer and was very helpful with the bill. Do you think she will come and be on the staff of a democratic presidential nominee?"

Sam looked at Josh and Josh looked at Donna. "Leave her to Mrs. Santos and me sir. We could always use another member of the sisterhood on the trail," Donna finished with a smile and left the room. Josh and Matt shared a glance both faces showing the same thought 'oh boy'.

**West Wing**

Ainsley Hayes sat at her desk in L.A. and wondered what Sam was doing right now. She saw him a few days ago but he was distracted with the Congressman's speech for the convention. She was lonely and wondered if they won the White House was this what life was gonna be like. Her assistant buzzing her over the intercom brought her out of her daydream, "Miss Hayes there is a Donna Moss on line three for you."

"Thank you, Stephanie, please hold all other calls till I am done with this one." She then picked up the phone with a big smile on her face, "Congratulations soon to be Mrs. Lyman, or are you hyphenating like me?"

Donna chuckled and responded, "I don't know yet. It depends on what I do after we win. Speaking of, you and I need to talk."

Ainsley was now curious as to what Donna wanted, "Is there something wrong Donna?"

"Oh my god no there is nothing wrong. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I am on my way to L.A. and wanted to know if we could meet for lunch."

Ainsley knew there was something up but didn't let on that she was suspicious. "Sure, I don't have anything for this afternoon except covering for Sam, what's up?"

"There is someone who wants to see you, well two people really. Can we come to the office say now?"

"You're in the lobby, aren't you?" Ainsley asked quickly.

"Yeah and between everyone congratulating Sam and the Secret Service detail for the Congressman it's causing quite the ruckus," Donna added quickly.

"Come up and I will clear my schedule. Just do me a favor and send Sam up first. I need a few minutes with him," Ainsley requested.

"No problem he is on the way up," Donna answered before hanging up the phone.

When Sam walked into her office she jumped in his arms kissing and holding on as tight as she could. "God, I've missed you" he told her in between kisses. "I'm gonna kill Josh when I see him next for taking you away from me for so long." That line made Sam laugh. She looked at him with her trademark smile and asked, "What is so funny, Samuel?"

"It wasn't Josh that convinced me to go it was you," Sam answered.

She looked at him again and asked him the question that had been on her mind since the phone rang, "What's going on?"

"Well, I can't tell you just by myself I need a little help," he added and after fixing themselves the Secret Service came in and did a sweep of the room and in walked Matt Santos and Donna Moss.

"Congratulations, Congressman," Ainsley told Matt as he entered.

"Thanks Ainsley but I thought I told you to call me Matt?" Santos responded shaking her hand. After a hug for Donna they all sat at the table in her office.

Matt started off the conversation, "We would like you to come with us. We need a different voice on the campaign trail. Vinnick has hired Bruno Gianelli to run his campaign and we need a voice from the other side of the aisle just like Arnie does."

Ainsley looked a little shell shocked, "You want me to advise you sir, I'm just a lawyer."

"So am I," Sam defended.

And then Donna added the piece de resistance, "Hey don't look at me I'm here because I hired myself for Josh eight years ago."

"I need to hear that story," Matt said as his eyes danced with laughter.

"What about work, Sam?" Ainsley asked him.

Sam then pulled something out of his pocket that not even Matt or Donna knew he had. "This is the nest egg I was telling you about. It is all the investing I did when I was younger and the trust my father left for me. I'd say we were set financially."

Ainsley opened the envelope and nearly fell over. "How long have you had this in your possession?"

"Since the last time I saw you. His lawyer brought it to me in San Diego. I then called the White House Counsels office and asked election law questions so we couldn't get in any trouble. Then I called Jeff in finance here and had him open up an account that we could draw from," Sam explained with great precision. "So, you see we don't have to worry about money, the mortgage is being paid every month and at the end of this ride I have a feeling we will have new jobs."

Matt looked on as the shock wore off Ainsley's face. She then turned to Donna and Matt with a big smile and asked them both the next thing that came to mind, "Are either of you hungry?"

Sam couldn't help himself and began to laugh loudly.

**West Wing **

After a nice lunch the Congressman had to head back to the main arm of the campaign. Matt, Donna and his detail got on a plane at LAX while Sam and Ainsley went home to have Ainsley pack to leave for D.C. At lunch the plan was all laid out. Sam and Ainsley would be running the operation in Washington while Donna, Josh, and the newly hired Louise Thornton would be doing the traveling. Charlie elected to do both; he would be Sam's right hand in D.C. and on the road when he was needed. Bram Howard, who worked in advance, was brought on to the National campaign as the Congressman's body man. Sam took Toby's advice and hired a young kid named Otto to be a speech writer. Toby had read something Otto had published in college and Toby knew he had the chops to write for a Presidential candidate. Annabeth Schott was pilfered from the White House and would be traveling with Leo to help the first time candidate adjust to this new endeavor.

**West Wing**

As Josh looked at the new polling numbers Joey Lucas dropped off he felt like his head was going to explode. "DONNA," Josh bellowed.

"Can I help you oh future husband of mine?"

"My head fells like its going to explode. I see these numbers and part of me doesn't believe it. The numbers are telling me Leo is a drag on the ticket, but I don't see how he can be."

Donna observed Josh as he paced back and forth knowing exactly what he is thinking.

"He is the best choice. He has foreign policy experience, he knows how to run a country, and he is the only person you trusted enough that's not currently the President to help the congressman be President."

Josh stopped and stared at the woman in front of him. He was in awe of her ability to see right through him.

"I don't want him to think he's going to be the reason we lose if we do."

Donna paused a second before she answered "He knows that. Leo taught us during the first campaign. The top of the ticket is the way people vote; they don't care about V.P. except for it sounding good on the bumper sticker."

Josh smiled as he remembered that particular conversation. It was the night before the convention eight years ago. Josh and Leo were arguing about Hoynes for Vice President as Josh didn't trust him and Leo was arguing for his guy.

**Flashback**

"_You brought me here to be the political director and I am telling you this is bad politically, Leo. John Hoynes will turn us down just to be a spiteful prick and then leak it to the press and rub it in our choice's face to make himself feel better because he lost," Josh finished his tirade running his hands through his hair and breathing heavy. _

"_I am telling you he will not do that Josh. He would be stupid and would look like a petulant child should he even try that. All I want to do is have the Governor talk to him about it. See if he would consider it, then we go from there," Leo told him with his hands on Josh's shoulder. _

"_I still don't think he'll do it, but this is yours and Governor Bartlet's show to run. Please don't make me be there though Leo, I can't." _

"_I understand Josh. You let us handle it. Do you want me to have Sam there to get a read on him," Leo asked gently._

"_Please. We have the real thing here. A man we both believe in to the highest level and I do not want an ego maniac like Hoynes ruining this." _

"_No problem," Leo replied with his trademark smirk. _

Josh looked at his future wife while he was remembering that conversation and smiled. She calmed him down that night and she was doing it again tonight.

"I remember. He has been like a father to me and I don't want him to feel guilty."

"Feel guilty about what," Leo questioned as he walked in the room.

"Nothing, I was just having a mini melt down as I usually do," Josh coolly answered his mentor.

"Let me guess, the new polling data is showing I am a drag on the ticket and you're afraid I'm gonna feel guilty if I drag us down." Leo retorted as Josh looked at him with wide eyes.

"How bad is it Josh," Donna asked softly.

"It isn't that it's bad I just am reading into it like I always do."

Leo yanked the paper out of Josh's hand and looked at it for himself. As he went through the pages he began to smirk. When he finished the packet he calmly handed it back to Josh and turned around to leave. Before he got out the door he turned around and looked Josh in the eyes. He took a deep breath and gave him some sage advice, "Josh this poll says people only know about my addiction issues and my heart problem. Annabeth and I will work on that. You get your guy elected. Donna please get him to calm down, we got a long way to go."

**West Wing**

Sam and Ainsley walked into headquarters close to 9 o'clock that night and immediately went looking for Josh. What they found was something they didn't expect. Josh and Donna were fast asleep on a couch in Josh's office with take out containers on the desk. As Ainsley smiled Sam decided to be juvenile.

"OOOOHHHHH I'm telling the Congressman you guys were playing grab ass in the office," he announced loudly and the sleeping couple woke with a start.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam," Josh yelled loudly.

"Nothing, I just know what you would have done to me."

"When did you guys get here," Donna asked Ainsley.

"About five minutes before my lovely future husband decided to revert to being seven. I was smiling and thinking it was cute, then Lewis Black over here tried to get a laugh."

"How was the poll, Josh," Sam asked with a little apprehension in his voice.

"Told us what we thought it would. The people polled know Leo is a recovering alcoholic and pill addict that was the Chief of Staff to a President that lied about his health."

Sam shook his head and before he could ask josh the next thing on his mind Ainsley beat him to it "How did you react, and when Leo figured out why you were acting strange what did he say?"

Sam and Josh looked at Ainsley mystified. Donna just smiled as she saw the realization on the pair's faces when they realized their women could read their minds.

"He reminded Josh that the top of the ticket is where people vote and he needed to relax," Donna supplied smugly.

"He told me to let him and Annabeth handle his image and I am to go get my guy elected."

The two couples spoke for a few more minutes before they decided to head home for the night. Sam and Ainsley were staying with Josh and Donna instead of paying for a hotel room. On the way home Donna told the guys the rules.

"There will be no shop talk at home unless it is so pressing it can not wait till tomorrow or we will lose the campaign. Home is home and we won't be there enough to decompress fully so we eliminate a stressor."

Ainsley seemed fine with it but Sam and Josh looked like they were going to lose their minds. One look from their future spouse's told them to knock it off and surprisingly they did. Once home the couples talked weddings and family and let the campaign for the White House go to the back of their minds. After a good nights sleep they would be ready to take on the world, and do their level best to make it a better place.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as the sun came up Matt Santos was already awake in his D.C. apartment he used while in Congress. Helen was still asleep as Matt was drinking his coffee and reading The Washington Post. The top story was his rapid rise to the Democratic nomination. The article went on to give the opinion of the writer, who believed Matt was going to get his clock cleaned by Arnie Vinnick in November. For the first time since he jumped on the rollercoaster ride that was a national campaign he started to doubt himself. As if God himself was trying to reassure him his phone rang. "Good morning Congressman, can you do me a favor and throw the Post away. Greg is a self righteous son of a bitch and he doesn't like me. This article is about his opinion of my strategy not your ability to lead," Josh quickly stated.

"How did you know I was reading the Post Josh, do you have a spy in my apartment" Matt questioned his campaign manager.

"You are doing exactly what I am doing. You are looking to see what the press is saying about you coming out of no where and defeating the sitting V.P."

Matt was floored at the insight Josh had. As he was trying to respond Helen woke up and came out with her phone to her ear. She was smiling at her husband and then stopped, looked right at Matt and started his way. When she reached her husband she grabbed the paper out of his hand rolled it up and threw it out.

"Congressman are you still there sir," Josh asked during the elongated silence.

"Yeah I'm still here. Josh what is Donna doing right now?"

"I have no idea sir, I went to get breakfast for the four of us with Sam, and the ladies are at home. Why do you ask, sir"

"I will bet you dollars to the doughnuts you have in your hand she is on the phone with Helen telling her to get the paper from me so I don't read the front page.'"

"How did you know I have doughnuts?" Josh then looked over at Sam and was very puzzled as to what was going on. As Josh walked through the front door to his place he heard Ainsley and Donna laughing and Helen Santos on speakerphone.

"You should have seen Matt's face when I grabbed the paper. Thanks for the heads up ladies. I will see you in a little bit." As Helen ended the call the ladies gave themselves a satisfied smile, their happiness was interrupted when Josh, as only Josh could in that high pitched voice yelled "What in the hell are you two doing?"

"Keeping the Congressman sane, if you would have answered your call waiting I was going to tell you the same thing and you know it," Donna shouted right back. Hearing her explanation Josh began to laugh, hard.

"I was on the phone with the Congressman when you had Mrs. Santos yank the paper away. Man I would have paid to see his face." Finishing his statement he kissed Donna on the cheek and went to get coffee. Donna just stood there shocked that his response was laughter and not more yelling. After getting past it, both couples sat down to eat and plan out the day.

**West Wing**

At eight am sharp the new Democratic dream team met in the conference room at headquarters. Sam was next to Josh and was engrossed in some writing that Otto had given him. Josh had Leo and Matt sitting next to each other looking at their schedules to see where the trail would take them. Ainsley was looking at Vinnick's travel schedule and had an idea.

"Guys I think we need to try something never done before. We need to head south. He is not the bible thumper that the Republicans usually run and is going to rely heavily on Sullivan down there." Matt looked at Leo and Josh with a strange look on his face. When he got matching smirks from his running mate and manager he readily agreed.

"I am not saying that the candidates should go though. Mrs. Santos needs to hit Florida, South Carolina and Georgia. She is a wife and mother and screams family values. This is what they are going to react to in the south. We can make it a little harder on the Republican ticket and maybe, just maybe pick up some more support for Election Day," Ainsley told the room.

"I don't know if I'm ready to take a swing by myself," Helen responded.

"That's why Donna, Lou and Otto are going with you. Otto can work on the speeches while Donna and Lou handle the press requests," Josh jumped in with this part of the plan. He smiled proudly as he believed this would work.

"If Vinninck or Sullivan tries to say anything derogatory toward this move they will be condemned in the press, and they will look anti working woman. This is the best play out of the gate for us down there. Leo you should head to the mid west and work Illinois, Michigan, and Ohio. We can get you days in Cleveland, Chicago and Detroit. Congressman you are going to hit New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania. Speaking dates will be set up for you in Albany, Newark, and Pittsburgh to start. Then we head west and start leaning on the Vice President to work in his home state and connections we have in California to make Bruno and Sheila really start to scratch their heads." Josh finished outlining the schedule and Sam pitched in at the end;

"This is going to take a big move from advance and planning. Charlie, Edie and I will get the ball rolling from here and then I will join up with you guys in a couple days. I was also thinking that Ainsley needs to go with the ladies; she is the female base down there for god sakes." When Sam finished his portion he looked at his future wife and was met with a warm smile.

"Bram you're with the Congressman and Annabeth you're with Leo. Edie I want a conference room at every hotel the Congressman stays at to use as a common area to strategize and phone lines set up so we can conference as well. We will check in before and after every press event to make sure we stay on message," Josh added after Sam was done. Everyone in the room looked at each other and then as if someone had a starter pistol they were off.

**West Wing**

Within two hours the only senior staff left a campaign headquarters were Sam, Charlie and Edie who Josh brought in from Senator Stackhouse's office. The senior Senator from Minnesota was happy to let her help Josh get Matt Santos elected President. Sam was on the phone with friends in California when Charlie came into his office.

"When do you plan on leaving for New York," Charlie asked as Sam hung up the phone.

"I plan on heading out sometime tonight. I really wish I was heading south but this was my idea. Is there something that needs my attention?"

Charlie paused a second and then started explaining; "Zoey wants to help on the trail and she wants to go with me where ever I go. I don't think it's a good idea and could be a distraction. She won't listen to me and I was hoping you could talk to her."

Sam looked observed the man in front of him for a second and then measured his answer carefully. With a smile Sam looked Charlie in the eye and calmly told him "If you think I'm getting anywhere near that one you have a screw loose my friend." Charlie couldn't help but laugh then got a strange look in his eye.

"I think this is something the campaign manager should handle. Who am I to limit access to the campaign to a member of the First Family." A sinister chuckle came from his lips as Sam began to laugh out loud.

"Oh I think we should call Josh about it right now. They should have landed in New York and would be on the way to the hotel." Sam added and began to pick up the phone when it rang.

"Sam Seaborn," he answered quickly and then visibly paled when Josh's voice came over the receiver.

"Hey I just got off the phone with the President and Zoey is going to be helping at headquarters. I don't want her near the press and when Charlie travels so does Zoey. Her detail will not be a distraction, and I think it will show the entire party is united behind the Congressman." As Josh finished Charlie and Sam were for lack of a better term speechless. They started to mumble a response when a noise in the main area alerted them to a new arrival.

"She should be there about now," Josh added and hung up the phone. Zoey Bartlet was indeed out in the main office area talking to Edie about how she can help. When Edie saw the guys in Sam's office she pointed her that way.

"Oh man she had her dad call Josh. She's gonna be pissed at you man," Sam said to Charlie. After he was done speaking he heard his phone buzz on his desk. When he retrieved his phone he began to laugh again. What he saw was a text from Josh that read; POTUS never called I just wanted to make sure you didn't stop her J.

Sam walked over to Charlie and told him about the text as Zoey walked up to them.

"Did Josh really tell you guys my dad called him and told him to let me help?" in response to this Charlie looked at Sam and Zoey and told them both

"I'm gonna get some guys from the old neighborhood and pay him a visit when he gets back." Sam and Zoey laughed and then got down to business.

**West Wing**

"Did I really just hear you tell Charlie and Sam the President wants Zoey working on the campaign," Matt asked Josh with a big smile on his face.

"Yes sir I did. Zoey is like the kid sister I never had. She said she wanted to help and like Joanie with me I can't say no."

"I know what you mean, Jorge is younger than me and I used to be much the same way. Oh who am I kidding I still am," Matt told Josh. The interaction cemented the fact that they had grown closer since the start of all this.

"Sir, I'd like to remind you to stay on message here today and no more than three questions on the rope line. I know we want to engage everyone in the country, but we can't do it in one day," Josh smiled as he delivered the advice. Matt looked at him with a warning look and then softened to a smile. With a mock salute he got out of the SUV and headed inside.

**West Wing**

As Helen Santos was speaking in South Carolina, Donna and Lou noticed they were being watched.

"That's Ray Sullivan's body man, and he just pulled out his cell phone. I am guessing that Ainsley's phone is going to ring any second and it will be one of her Republican buddies," Lou told Donna in a hushed tone.

"I'd warn her but I see she already picked up her phone," Donna said as she watched her friend closely. No more than a minute later Ainsley hung up her phone and made her way over to the other two ladies.

"Cat is out of the bag about me. That was my father asking me why I am helping a democrat. Can you believe he actually said it was bad enough I was brain washed by Sam into believing what I thought my whole life was wrong. I am so mad right now I could spit, although when he heard Vinnick hired a democrat to run his campaign he stopped yelling. I swear he thinks I'm still a child sometimes." Donna stood there shocked at how easily she had dismissed her father and was also very proud.

"You really believe he is the best guy to be President don't you," Lou asked a little in shock.

"Yes why did you think I was out here? I am not the type of woman that just because my man wants me to do something I do it. If I didn't believe in Matt Santos I wouldn't be out here. I would be in L.A. missing my man and supporting him as best I could" Ainsley told the ladies and didn't know she had a third party listening to her.

"Thank you for your belief in Matt, Ainsley it really means a lot to me especially that you are here," Helen remarked as she approached the group.

**West Wing**

After his event in New York Matt Santos was relaxing in his hotel room, being left alone for the first time since he won he began to think. Matt was having a moment where he didn't know if he could do this. Being Mayor of Houston and a Congressman were different than being President. As his thoughts were beginning to get the best of him he heard a knock on his door door. He opened it to find his Campaign Manager and Communications Director smiling. "What's up guys," Matt asked the pair.

"We just got off the phone with Mrs. Santos and the ladies down south, it seems to be working. The turnout at the two speaking events was bigger than we thought it could ever be, and from what we understand Vinnick and Sullivan are making a joint appearance in South Carolina early next week." Josh told his boss with a proud smile on his face. Sam's look mirrored Josh's and he continued where his friend left off. "The rumors we are hearing is that Bruno may be second guessing his fifty state electoral windfall after this. Sending a stay at home mother of two to stump in the south threw them exactly for the loop we were thinking it would," Sam finished his portion with a huge prideful smile on his face. Matt knew that look; he looked at Helen that way many times.

"So it seems your idea so far Sam is working out. Where we go after the initial strategy we laid out this morning, can anyone tell me that?" Matt's volume had risen with each word at the end of his tirade. Sam and Josh looked at him and both smiled.

"If you're wondering why we are smiling we mean no disrespect, you just gave us a flashback to eight years ago. President Bartlet used to flip out on a daily basis. He didn't get into the race to win. He got in to have his voice heard and to keep Hoynes honest." Josh informed his boss and his right hand finished the story, "He didn't even remember our names half the time but we believed in him and we still do, just like we believe in you sir." When Sam finished Matt turned away, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Fish Hooks McCarthy sir?" Josh wondered aloud. After both Matt and Sam shook their heads in the negative Josh got this goofy grin on his face, he only got that grin when he thought of Donna and both men knew it. "He was a crooked politician on the Upper East Side in the twenties, every morning he went into the St James church and said the same prayer 'Oh Lord give me health and strength, we'll steal the rest.' Just remember you have health and strength, and with our help we'll steal the rest." When Josh had finished his story Sam decided to chime in on his own, "or since you are a man of faith there's always this bible quote 'have faith and faith shall be given unto you' "As Matt let Sam's quote sink in he began to smile and asked the pair with a big smile on his face, "So fake it till I make it." Sam and Josh looked at each other smiled and nodded. "Oh and Josh be sure to thank Donna for telling you that story," Matt added after the pair turned around.

"Congressman I owe Donna my life and will listen to every piece of inane trivia for the next forty to fifty years, but if you tell her I just told that one I will deny it over and over. Sam if you tell Ainsley I start telling the fire story to the press." Josh threatened his best friend.

"Oh I need to hear this one. I order you to tell me that one," Matt finished while laughing. For the next couple hours they told stories and laughed. When they finished they decided to meet at seven to discuss where to go after the initial swing. A quick call to Annabeth to make sure Leo was on the phone as well as the southern wing to make it a team effort. After saying goodnight Sam turned to Josh and remarked lightly, "We should bounce some strategy off Toby during this meeting as well. Man I wish he was with us." When Sam finished his thought Josh got a great idea, and told Sam to follow him. When they got to their room Josh told Sam the thought he had come up with.

"I think we need to talk to CJ. Before you look at me like that I want you to hear me out. Will said he doesn't wasn't to be on the road anymore. He met a woman and wants to try and have a life. Well the only person who could be the White House Communications director besides Toby is Will. If we get CJ to sign off on that or have Will go back to being his deputy then we can tap Toby a little more. This could be another great move." Sam let Josh finish and said "Wow I guess what I told Mallory is right. You really are smarter than me. That is absolutely brilliant."

After that conversation Josh picked up his cell phone and dialed the White House.

**West Wing**

In her office right next to the Oval Office, which she thought would always be Leo's office CJ Cregg was trying to relax in an unusually quiet moment in the West Wing. Margaret came in to the office and told her Josh was on the phone.

"Hey Josh, is Spanky there with you too," She quipped knowing it got under Sam's skin. "Yeah you're actually on speaker phone flamingo," Sam answered for the same reason CJ called Sam Spanky.

As all three chuckled Josh took over the conversation, "CJ we have an idea that we want to run by you. Before you say anything I want you to hear me out. We want to be able to tap Toby for strategy every now and again and I know with me and Charlie leaving as well as Annabeth you guys are stretched thin. The idea goes like this steal Bailey from Bingo Bob then give him his old job back. That way Will gets to stay home like he wants and we can have more access to Toby to pick his brain like we want." When Josh was done laying the plan out there was silence on the other end. "CJ please tell us you didn't like have a stroke or something," Sam said to her trying to lighten the mood. The next voice they heard was not CJ, "It is about damn time you two wanted to bring me in. I don't know if I should be scared or surprised that we had the same idea at the same time," Toby responded to his friends.

CJ looked at Toby and then told the boys, "I am on board only if Will says ok and Toby goes on no trips except any joint ones for the President and the Congressman." Before she could even finish her terms Margaret came walking back in with a message, "CJ I'm sorry to interrupt but Will is on the phone and wants to know why Sam is telling him he should ask for his old job back?" When Margaret finished Josh, Toby, and CJ all started to laugh. After giving the two in the office an odd look Margaret turned and left.

"Guys I have to take this to the President first. As much as I love the idea in theory he has to sign off on it. Once I talk to him I will let you know."  
>CJ finished dictating her terms just as the President and Charlie came into her office.<p>

"Is that Josh and Sam on the phone Claudia Jean," the President asked. When they realized he was in the room Toby and CJ stood up and answered in the affirmative quickly. "So tell me again how this is gonna work Josh, Charlie just came in and said you have an idea CJ was gonna bring to me in a little bit. I had a moment and decided not to wait." When the President finished Josh laid the plan out. With a tremendous poker face the President listened intently and when Josh was through President Bartlet smiled and looked at the now almost full room. "CJ make this happen. I think with you, Cliff, Toby and Will, we can get along just fine. Josh do not abuse this. He is available for conference calls and joint appearances only. I don't want to hear about Toby needing time off for anything other than time to see his children understand," President Bartlet said to Josh. "Yes sir I understand. Thank you for the help, sir." Josh gushed to the President. They hung up the phone as Will Bailey came in and asked what was going on. CJ and Toby laid the plan out and Will agreed. It seemed like the day was going well, that's usually when the wheels fall off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For two weeks after CJ and the President gave their blessing for Toby to help, the Santos campaign was going smoothly. They had been in Philadelphia for a joint appearance right before Vinick and Sullivan were to be at the same place. On the way out the door the Congressman noticed his briefcase was missing. "Bram have you seen my briefcase," Matt asked his body man.

"No sir, I will look for it." Bram then enlisted Otto to help him look and they thought it was on the plane. Upon returning to the plane they searched everywhere they could think of and came up empty. It was as they were going over everyplace they had looked a second time when the Congressman came up to them and had a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong, sir," Otto tentatively asked.

Matt simply looked down and answered, "I know where my briefcase is. Go get Josh and have him meet me in my cabin no one else not even Donna, understand?" Otto looked at him and nodded in the affirmative and set out to find Josh. Matt turned and headed toward his cabin and knew he was about to cause a serious trust issue with his campaign manager.

**West Wing**

Arnold Vinick sat in his hotel room and looked at the case Bruno had brought to his attention just a few moments ago. He was weighing a big decision. Should he open the case and see what secrets it hid or should he do what he would have done any other time and just return it? Senator Vinick wanted to be President Vinick and he let that ambition over take his normal decent mind. "Open the case Bruno. Let's see what's there." As instructed Bruno opened the case and found several things that were pretty normal and then one that wasn't so normal. A checkbook that was only in Matt's name and each month a check for one thousand dollars was made out to Anita Morales.

"What do you suppose this is for," Bruno asked the Senator. Arnie examined the checkbook and noticed it went back several years all for the same amount and to the same woman. "We need to find out who this woman is and then we need to hit him with this hard." When Arnie finished hearing what Bruno had to say he sat down and thought for a minute. He wanted to win but was not going to trade his soul for it.

"Yes we need to find out who she is, but we don't use it. I want to see Matt alone when we get to Chicago when we both speak to the P.B.A. there. No campaign staff. I want to look him in the eye and see what he has to say for himself." With that statement the Senator left the room and Bruno called Matt Santos.

**West Wing **

When Josh got back to Matt's cabin he saw his candidate and his wife huddled together almost like they were trying to shut out the world. "Am I interrupting sir, Otto said you needed to see me. I can come back later," Josh quickly rambled.

"No we need to talk to you and you aren't going to like it."

Josh looked confused and he sat down at the little desk on the other side of the room. "What's wrong, Congressman is someone sick or hurt," he asked hoping for the best.

"We have been keeping something from you and now it is going to come out and I wanted to tell you myself," Matt uneasily told him. At that moment Josh saw red and possibly John Hoynes's Hispanic counterpart. Swallowing his anger he let the Congressman explain. "Do you remember me telling you about how I can never tell my brother no?" Josh nodded in the affirmative and Matt continued "Around the time of my second term as Mayor of Houston I hired a new secretary named Anita Morales. She was amazing in the office and she and Helen get along great. We invited her to a picnic at our house where she met my brother Jorge. They began dating and she became pregnant, Jorge accused her of being unfaithful and left her. Around the same time we found out Miranda was coming. We spent most of both pregnancies together and everything was going great until the girls were born. There seemed to be something wrong with Anita's daughter and we panicked. Upon getting some blood work back we found out she had sickle cell anemia. The doctor told Anita that the carrier was not her but the child's father. When she told us we immediately had Miranda and Peter tested. Both our kids are fine and so am I but I am a carrier and so is my brother. I have been giving Anita the money every month for Helena's treatments. The checkbook was in my briefcase that Bruno and Senator Vinick have and have opened."

As Matt finished Josh saw red and felt ashamed all at the same time. He thought at first Matt was going to say the child was his and screw all of his and everyone's hard work. Now he was going to kill Bruno. Josh got up and started pacing in the small cabin. He looked at Matt and Helen and got his anger under control before he spoke. "We will deal with keeping me out of the loop on this one later. First things first, how do you know Bruno and Vinick have the briefcase?"

"Bruno just called Matt and told him Vinnick wants to meet alone in Chicago tomorrow before the appearances," Helen told him with a quiet voice that made Josh think she was even angrier than he was.

Josh studied the couple and measured his next words carefully, "Go and meet Vinick, but tell Bruno I want to chat with him. I'm going to eat that arrogant bastard alive."

When Josh was done Helen was next to speak and her words shocked him, "We would understand if you wanted to leave the campaign. We didn't tell you something that could become a scandal and you have a good reputation we don't want to tarnish."

Josh looked at his candidate's wife and smiled at her. "You were trying to keep a little girl safe. There is nothing wrong with your intentions. I only wish you would have told me so I could have a strategy if Bruno wanted to make a move this low to help protect them myself."

Helen nodded at Josh and Matt made the call. He told them he was going to go talk to Donna, Sam, and Ainsley and see what they thought. He had to tell them and Matt and Helen knew that. He left them to spend time alone and sought out his friends and fiancé to try and tame the anger he had toward the world at that moment.

**West Wing **

When Josh found the trio they were talking to Lou and Otto about an addition to the stump speech. "Lou, could you guys excuse us please. I need to talk to these guys alone."

Lou was going to give a snarky come back to Josh when she looked at him and saw this was not a time to be messing with the campaign manager. "Sure, but if it is something I need to know you will tell me right?"

"Of course we will Lou, you know I won't let the guys keep things from the sisterhood," Donna quipped and that got her to leave.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Sam asked his oldest friend. Josh just looked at the three of them and grabbed the plastic coffee mug on the table. Before anyone could ask him again Josh threw the mug against the wall and started to breathe heavy. Donna sprung into action at that point and had him lean against the wall flat like Stanley told him to years ago when he was feeling overwhelmed. After a few moments Josh collected himself and began to speak. Over the next several minutes he retold the story Matt and Helen had told him and started to get angry again.

Donna noticed him becoming more and more agitated and broke in to his story, "Josh, why are you so mad, they were trying to protect her?"

"Because my first thought was that he was John Hoynes and I should know better than that damn it," he was breathing heavily at the end of his outburst and Donna went to him to try and calm him down.

Sam looked at Josh and asked him a very simple question, "Did you get mad at Dr. Bartlet for medicating the President or mad at him for not telling you?"

Josh looked over at Sam and saw the same look he thought he had in his own eyes. He took a deep breath and responded "I was mad at him for not telling us. I could never get mad at Mrs. Bartlet for trying to keep someone she loved alive. I'm mad at him now for not telling me. That little girl will not become a target. I asked for time with Bruno, I am going to make sure he never says a word." With that last sentence Josh walked to his seat as they were getting ready to land.

**West Wing**

When the campaign got to Chicago they began to prepare for the P.B.A. event. Otto and Sam were making last minute changes to the speech while Donna and Mrs. Santos were going over her part of the day. Matt saw Josh on the other side of the room talking to Leo and began to worry. Leo saw this and walked over to his running mate to check in. "How's the day in my hometown treating you, Congressman?" Leo asked with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Did Josh tell you about our conversation on the way here, Leo?" Matt asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Yes he did. We weren't talking about you over there. We were discussing how Josh can't beat himself up because his first thought was to get mad at you for doing something wrong when you had nothing but noble intentions. The thing about our Campaign Manager is he beats himself up over everything he can think of rather than rationalize those things. He is angrier at himself than he could ever be at you for withholding that piece of information. He will be okay. How are you doing, you ready for Arnie?"

Matt took a second to let Leo's words sink in and just smiled. Then he asked something that had been nagging at him all day, "Leo, why is Josh going to meet with Bruno alone today?"

Leo's eyes got as big as saucers when he heard what Matt had said. Then the anger could be felt off the older man as he turned and walked back toward Josh. Leo waited until he was off the phone and pulled Josh and Matt into a room to talk about what was going to happen later in the day.

"What in the hell are you doing today, Josh?" Leo questioned a little louder than he intended to. At the sound of the raised voice Donna and Sam began walking toward the room when Helen shut the door so the three of them could have privacy.

"The boys will work this out. Last thing we need is a shouting match between staff and the ticket getting out. Don't worry I just think Leo wants to smack their heads together a little bit," Helen told the twosome as they got closer to her. When Sam fully stopped he looked at the ladies and excused himself to finish the changes to the stump speech. Donna stayed close just in case and Helen waited with her. Each lady really wanted to know what was being said in there, but there wasn't a glass anywhere close by.

When Josh finally recovered from getting yelled at he simply answered, "I'm going to teach that smug son of a bitch a lesson, verbally of course."

Matt couldn't believe his ears and Leo got angrier. "Are you out of your mind, Josh? You can't go in to a room with guns blazing and think he's not going to leak it to the press. Do not yell just get your point across, and Congressman do not get angry. This is something we can keep quiet. They expose this and we are heroes and they look like common nosy neighbors. This gets out and you two go ape shit on those two it looks like we have more to hide. Take a calm approach and it goes away." When Leo was done he felt like a father scolding his sons. The two younger men had their heads down and just nodded in response.

Matt took a deep breath and calmly looked at both men and replied, "Okay we do it your way. I, just for the record, want to say I don't think Arnie would leak this, Bruno, yes, Arnie not so much. The meet was Vinick's idea; he's trying to do the right thing. The question is do I answer fully or leave him with questions."

Josh looked at Matt and thought for a second, "I have a better idea. We need to speak with Anita and get a few things faxed to us here. Let him see all the info and prove you're the good guy you are. He will tell Bruno not to leak this and those two stay anonymous." When Josh finished all three agreed and Matt walked out to find Helen and call Anita.

**West Wing**

Matt Santos walked into the little room that was off to the side of the main stage and saw his opponent waiting for him. The two men sized each other up before the older of the two began to speak, "I want you to know, no one will know about this. I understand Josh and Bruno are going to chat as well. You need to get this out now, the campaign would take a little hit but the effect on your Presidency would be huge."

Matt nodded and pulled out a folder he had in his other bag. He took a deep breath and then began to speak, "The woman who I have been writing those checks to is not a mistress. The little girl is my niece and she is ill. My brother has never been the most responsible and he is her father. Jorge is not the most trustworthy person and I was not going to let my niece suffer because my brother is incapable of stepping up."

Arnie studied Matt and knew he was telling the truth but he played it pretty close to the vest. "You know it would have looked better if you gave your brother the money and he paid the child support." 

Matt had anger flash in his eyes as he looked at Arnie and then reined the anger in to continue with his conversation.

"You don't believe me. I can't say I'm surprised at your reaction, so I brought something else. This is the genetic testing I had done on my wife, my children and myself. Page two is the one done for Anita and Helena. You see the profile for Helena and I is too different for me to be her father but close enough to be related. If you go back on your word I have Anita's permission to make this public. I will then tell the press how you got this info and you will look like the nosy neighbor that couldn't stop from gossiping on the stoop."

Arnie smiled at Matt and very calmly reassured him he was not going to leak this and then put his hand on Matt's shoulder and in a soft tone explained how he felt, "I applaud you for what you are doing. I will not say a word about this. I am not making an innocent little girl a target for the vultures. Thank you for meeting me. I just needed to know you weren't keeping a big secret that could hurt the country after the campaign is over."

Arnie turned to leave and stopped when Matt asked him a very thoughtful question, "If you don't believe me why aren't you going to leak it?"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, I just needed to look you in the eye and hear what you had to say. You're a good man and I was praying you weren't like the rest of the idiots I have come across. I am glad I was right."

Arnie turned around to leave and then turned back to Matt with a Cheshire cat grin and had his parting shot, "Doesn't mean I'm not going to beat your brains in, I am just glad you're a good guy."

Matt couldn't help but laugh at that and nodded to the Senator as he left. Once Arnie walked out his thoughts traveled to Josh and his meeting with his counterpart.

**West Wing**

Josh Lyman was doing all he could not to meet Bruno at the door and start beating his face in. He was only hanging on by a thread and the fact that Bruno was late made it worse. When he finally walked in the door Josh was seething.

"Sorry I am late Josh. I had to make sure everything would go off without a hitch for my guy later. You look like you want to pummel me, are you sure that's a wise course of action?"

Josh took a deep breath and began to speak in a low, calm, almost icy tone that Bruno was sure he was scared of.

"I know you play to win and I know you aren't happy that I had a good move out of the gate but I didn't know you would stoop low enough to try and use a little girl as a punching bag."

Bruno stood there shocked and squeaked out his response, "I wasn't going to go after the child just her philandering father, how dare you accuse me of something so terrible."

Josh took a step back and studied Bruno's face then moved forward, "Here are the same records Senator Vinick was handed. Anita's daughter is Congressman Santos's niece and she is ill. The money is because his brother is basically useless and Matt Santos will not let her go without treatment. I got mad at first too."

Bruno looked at the documents and then placed them on the table and took a deep breath. "I don't care if the Senator wants to use it I will not. She is not a target and I won't let her become one."

When Josh heard that he smiled and said something he never thought he would to a political opponent, "Thank you Bruno."

The two men shook hands and went their separate ways. The speeches went off without a hitch and the day was a good one for all involved. Even though they left the event with heads held high there was still a sense of foreboding in the air. Usually it's from one direction and you have refuge the opposite way. Little did the two candidates and their staff know both east and west were about to gang up on them.


	5. Chapter 5

CJ Cregg was packing her briefcase at the end of another extremely long day at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue when a knock at her door brought her out of her daydream of leaving before tomorrow. She considered not answering the door when Margaret told her Kate Harper was there to see her. CJ nodded to her assistant and Kate came in with a look of determination on her face.

"We have a situation. The President of Kazakhstan has been assassinated and there are riots in the streets over there. They have everything waiting for us in the Situation Room."

As soon as the words left Kate's mouth and she turned to head toward the Sit Room CJ knew her now semi long day was about to get crazy.

**West Wing **

For the first time since the initial trip before the campaign swing really got under way Matt Santos was home. As he walked up the front step his mind was elsewhere. The staff still had not gotten a debate scheduled and then there was today's intelligence briefing where they had made him aware of a budding situation in Kazakhstan. He was beginning to realize just the major amount of stress that came with this job. Most of the worry melted away when his children came running out of the house to jump on their dad.

He smiled and for once it wasn't motivated by cameras and handshakes. He loved his family and he still held a little guilt for putting them on the back burner while he ran for President. Even though Helen kept telling him it was okay nothing made him feel better except these precious moments. As the kids told him of their days in school and their want of a pet Matt was tapped on the shoulder by Josh.

"We need to talk somewhere quiet quickly, I know you made me promise two hours without politics but there is a situation with our trip to Los Angeles in two days."

When Josh was done Helen looked at the TV and gasped. The top story on the news was about a kid in South Central that was shot during what looked like a car jacking. It wasn't so much the violence that struck Matt it was the name of the cop that had pulled the trigger. He was a Latino and this wasn't going to play well in the election.

Matt looked at Josh and saw the look on his campaign manager's face. Josh knew what Matt was thinking. This was going to be an issue that would put Matt on an island and could make or break his chances in both the African American community and the Latino community.

"Well there goes our trip to California, where do we go instead?" Lou asked the question while looking at the briefing book in front of her and had little to no emotion in her voice. At the deathly silence that followed she looked up at the candidate and wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Why would we not go to California?" Matt questioned the staffer.

"Sir, this is not something we can get involved in until after the investigation is over. The fact that you and the officer come from the same ethnic group will not go unnoticed, on top of that we are polling terribly in the African American community because most of the demographic is angry that there was a Latino nominee before an African American one. We will get pulled into a no win situation where you are going to have to make a choice. I have not been around you as much as everyone else but I do know that you are going to struggle with this because you are going to say who ever is wrong is wrong and take a huge hit in this election."

When Lou ended her explanation there was nothing anyone could say. She was politically right and after all this was a political campaign. Josh eyed Matt as he debated within himself the choice to go or not. He stepped in knowing he needed to handle his guy in this situation.

"Okay guys we are done with politics for the Congressman right now. He is off limits to us for the next three hours. He is only here today and he will spend time with his family. We will discuss this and also talk to headquarters and when the time has lapsed we will discuss this then and only then."

Lou was shocked that Josh of all people would do this and at that moment and went to communicate her shock when Matt got up and left the room with Josh hot on his heels. Lou looked around the Santos family dining room and saw the staff jump into action. She shook her head and began to help while making herself a mental note to talk to Josh when he came back in.

**West Wing**

CJ was woken with a start from the short nap she was taking by a knock on the door. Margaret came in and told her that Toby wanted to see her. She motioned him in and sat there with a far away look on her face.

"I can come back if you want to sleep longer?"

"No, Toby, it's ok. What's going on?"

Toby got a worried look on his face and began to explain what was going on. When he was finished CJ was looking at him with the 'what next' expression on her face. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee and began to speak, "This could severely damage the campaign. I may need to be on loan a little more this week to help with the speech for L.A. I will not ignore the work I have here, but I may need to farm out the trip with the President coming up to Will. Santos needs to beat Vinick and it may come down to this."

CJ sat there looking at her friend and she responded in a way Toby wasn't expecting "I need you with us. I know this could be huge, but I am putting the present in front of the future. Give me some time to think and I will figure a way that all are happy. I just need to wake up." Toby smiled and got up to leave. He turned back to CJ and before he could say anything Kate came in the office.

"We need you in the Sit Room. It's getting ugly in Kazakhstan. The new election seems to have been rigged by the Russians. The Chinese are beginning to mass at the border to begin moving into ethnic Chinese enclaves for stability. Russia is moving to the border to help with stabilization to quell the riots after the election. This could get hot quick."

Toby stood in the other doorway and just simply told CJ, "I'm here. Josh and Sam can figure the L.A. thing out."

CJ left to go to the Sit Room and Toby back to his office to start crafting the President's message for the upcoming trip.

**West Wing**

Lou finally got off the phone with Charlie at headquarters when there was a knock at the door to the patio. Lou turned at the sound to see Josh motioning for her to come outside. Since she had wanted to speak to him for a while now, she quickly went outside.

"What's going on Josh?" Lou asked him as he sat down at the picnic table.

"I am sorry if you think I was discounting your opinion. I know when he saw the names of the cop and kid it was going to affect him. I just wanted to leave the politics out of it for five minutes."

Lou studied Josh and measured her next answer very carefully, "I know you built him from nothing but we should go to L.A. He needs to get out front on this. I am not saying take a side, I am saying he needs to be visible."

Josh looked at the Blackberry in his hand as he answered a text from Sam and then told Lou what he was thinking. "I agree and so does Sam. He is going to try and get out to California as fast as he can and begin working on a speech for the church event we have on Sunday. I would like you to please get Otto and head there and meet Sam. Toby is off limits for this due to what is happening in Central Asia and I need a unified voice."

Lou nodded to her boss and turned to leave. She halted just before the door and turned to face Josh. "I don't think we need a unified voice, we need his voice. The same one that did the live ad in New Hampshire and the same one that talked me into jumping on this campaign. He needs to speak from his heart. You don't need all of us for that. Just a suggestion, we need Leo to be there in two days as well. If it is alright with you I am going to have Ainsley change his schedule to meet us."

Josh thought for a second and then nodded his head. Lou walked back in the house as the Congressman came out through the door off the kitchen. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not see Josh sitting outside. He studied his candidate as Matt lost himself in his thoughts about all the changes and stress that had become a part of daily life. Josh stood up and walked to the other side of the patio and joined his guy at the railing.

"Penny for your thoughts, sir," Josh asked Matt quietly. Matt was startled as he hadn't heard Josh's footsteps on the ground. He turned away from Josh and was trying to put his thoughts together as he took a deep breath.

He then finally began to speak, "Does the stress get any better than today Josh or does it just get worse?"

Josh also took a deep breath and answered in a way the other man was not expecting, "Sir, it does get harder not easier. The difference is you figure out how to handle it and also how to work with it."

Matt smiled a little and then asked Josh a question he never expected, "How do you handle PTSD and all the stress that comes with a national campaign?" Josh froze and closed his eyes. The deep shuddering breath was ended and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Matt had nothing but understanding in his eyes when Josh opened his.

"You learn to deal with the stress, the other thing well that's a little tougher. My ability to keep it under wraps is the amazing woman I have at my side. Donna is the reason I am not dead right now to be brutally honest. You have a great marriage sir and Mrs. Santos will be and I can tell has already been invaluable. The reason I brought Sam in and basically begged Donna to jump ship is because if I didn't I would never have gotten you here let alone myself." Matt nodded his acceptance of his answer and went to leave when Josh stopped him. "How did you know, Congressman?"

Matt smiled at him and chuckled as he delivered his answer, "Well, first of all I am a combat veteran that has a close friend from the Marines that has fought that disease since the Gulf, and you don't look like a guy who would have an eating disorder or an irrational fear of rectangles." Josh began to laugh thinking about the day Donna yelled at him about those two things.

"So in other words Donna gave me away and you didn't know how to ask me about it?" Matt looked down and quietly told Josh just how he knew.

"There is no way you could have been shot in the chest and almost died without some long lasting effects. My friend was hit several times and he fought hard to come back just like you did. He didn't show any signs then one day I ran into him and a car backfired. He dove for cover like we were taking fire and I saw this lost look in his eyes and I felt helpless. The day before you went to get Sam you had the same look in your eyes, and I have admired the hell out of you for how brilliant you have been even against those odds."

Josh smiled and told Matt something he already knew but needed to clear the air, "I hid it until Donna and I kissed in the hallway and she came in the room demanding her job. That's when I got it under control." Matt nodded and smiled. Before he could say anything else Josh put his business face on and Matt knew it was time to work. "Sir, I have sent Sam, Lou, and Otto to California. We are not canceling the trip and we are going to do the church event. I want the three of them to start working on a speech but Lou made a good point this one has to come from you. You have an understanding of the people you serve that I have never seen in other members of Congress that I have worked with. These are the same people you have fought for on the hill since you got to Washington. They are a tired, hurting community and I believe you can help them recover."

When Josh finished his speech Matt went to walk in the house. He turned back around and told Josh just what he knew he was going to hear "Well then let's get to California and get the healing started."

**West Wing**

Toby sat in his office while he knew CJ was still in the Sit Room handling the Central Asia issue. He was having a crisis of conscience at the moment. Before Josh left he had told Toby someone needed to think about the ninth year and he found his thoughts with his former colleagues on the trail. While the other half of his brain knew he could not leave the President and especially CJ right now. He was lost in thought when Will came and knocked on his door.

"Did you hear what Santos said at the church event in L.A. today?" Toby honestly could not say that he did. He turned on the television and saw that CSPAN was running the speech and how its impact they believed was going to help unite the nation. He turned up the volume to listen to what the Congressman had to say.

"_Good morning. My prayers are with Ronnie Burkes' family today as I know yours are too. My prayers are also with the family of Officer Raphael Martinez's family as well, they are not struggling with the loss of a child but with a terrible truth. My prayers are with those families and they are with this one. You know I have found myself on days like this looking for some one to blame. I blame the kid he stole a car, I blame the parents why couldn't they teach him better, I blame the cop did he need to fire. I blame everyone I can think of and I am filled with rage, and then I try and find compassion. Compassion for the people I blame. Compassion for the people I do not understand. Compassion, it doesn't always work so well. I remember as a young man listening to the radio to Dr. King in 1968, he asked of us compassion and we responded. Not necessarily because we felt it but because he convinced us that if we could find compassion, if we could express compassion, if we could just pretend compassion it would heal us so much more than vengeance could. He was right, it did but not enough. _

_What we have learned this week was that even more compassion is required of us and we are all, I think every one of us is tired. We're tired of understanding, we're tired of waiting, and we're tired of trying to figure out why our children are not safe and why our efforts to make them safe seem to fail, we're tired, but we must know that we have made some progress and blame will only destroy it. Blame will breed more violence, and we have had enough of that. Blame will not rid our streets of crime and drugs and fear and we have had enough of that. Blame will not strengthen our schools, or our families, or our workforce. Blame will rob us of those things and we have had enough of that. So I ask you today to dig down deep with me and find that compassion in your hearts, because it will keep us on the road and we will walk together, we will work together and slowly, too slowly things will get better. God bless you, God bless you and God bless your children." _

The coverage showed Santos walking out of the church and the two White House staffers watched the screen as it went to commercial. Toby and Will looked at each other and in silent confirmation knew the right man had been nominated. After that moment both men began their work to help the President wade through this issue in Central Asia, which was about to be joined by a problem a lot closer to home.


End file.
